Chatting!
by recalcitrance
Summary: Empat hari tanpa kabar sang pacar. Mereka ini pasangan yang sudah berkomitmen atau dua anak SD yang sedang bermain-main? / "Ya, terus apa! Kamu gak tahu gimana khawatirnya aku!" / AU. RnR? :3


Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

* * *

 ** _Chatting!_**

 _Warning: kata-kata gak baku, OoC-ness, gajeness_

.

.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak membalas pesan singkatnya! _Huft!_

Setelah kembali mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk lelaki itu, Sakura melempar ponselnya asal ke atas meja, kemudian kembali (berpura-pura) memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptop yang menunjukkan _software_ pembuat presentasi di hadapan. Menggigit-gigit bibirnya gelisah, wanita itu tidak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya dongkol: apa susahnya, sih, memberi kabar? Sakura tahu pacarnya memang bukan orang terkomunikatif sedunia, Sakura sangat tahu Uchiha Sasuke mungkin adalah orang paling irit kata yang pernah ia temui—tapi, ayolah, empat hari tanpa kabar?

Mereka ini pasangan yang sudah berkomitmen atau dua anak SD yang sedang bermain-main?

" _Forehead_ , lo gak pulang?" Yamanaka Ino, rekan kerja Sakura yang menempati ruangan yang sama dengannya tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping wanita itu. Di sebelah bahunya bergantung tas selempang berwarna biru, senada dengan warna irisnya sendiri—ah, pemberian pacarnya, Sai. Melihat itu Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasa dongkol setengah mati. Terkadang ia merasa iri dengan wanita lain yang bisa dimanjakan pasangannya. Sasuke? Jangan harap. Pesan singkat saja tidak ia balas!

"Kok lo kayak kesel gitu?" ujar Ino setelah lama menunggu respon Sakura yang tidak kunjung datang, lantas mendorong pelan pundak sahabatnya itu. Tersenyum penuh arti seraya menaikkan alisnya pada Sakura, ia melanjutkan, "Karena Sasuke, pasti."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ya," tukas Sakura kesal, entah pada Ino dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan, atau pada Sai yang terlewat membuat iri, atau pada Sasuke yang terus menerus mendiamkannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Baca aja sendiri," jawab Sakura sedikit ketus, seraya mengedikkan mata pada ponsel berwarna _baby pink_ yang teronggok di atas meja kerjanya. Ino yang langsung mengerti lantas meraih ponsel tersebut, kemudian membuka _chat room_ sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

 **20/3**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasukeeee banguunn udah pagiii **07.05** _ **read**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ Udah bangun **07.06**

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ _Hehe :) Langsung siap-siap ke kantorr **07.06** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Udah mau makan siang nih **11.22** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Kamu ke kantor aku lagi, kayak biasa? **11.22** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasuke? **11.30** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ **11.31** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Jadinya aku makan sama Ino sama yang lain. Kamu gak bales sih. :( **12.56** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Hari ini aku kesel banget sama temen kerjaku, ISH! **18.17** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Kamu gimana hari ini di kantor? **18.17** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Bales dong lagi kesel niihh :( **18.20** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Mau ndusel-ndusel Sasuke **18.20** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ LOL canda :))) **18.24** _ **read**_

 _ **.**_

 **21/3**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Hua aku ketiduran! **07.55** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Nanti Sasuke makan siang di mana? **11.50** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasuke lagi sibuk? Kok gak bales dari kemaren? :( :( **20.42** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _Miss you._ **21.14** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Hehe :) **21.14** _ **read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yesterday**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasuke kenapa gak pernah bales? Sibuk? :( **13.02** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasuke ... jangan bikin khawatir **13.05** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ _ **13.05 read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ _ **13.07 read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ _ **17.19 read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Kenapa gak angkat telepon? **17.20** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Aku ke rumah kamu, ya, malem ini? **17.21** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ **18.17** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Aku jadinya lembur sampe malem banget **21.01** _ **read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Today**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ **_** Kamu marah? Aku ada salah? Kenapa kamu jutek banget? **00.02** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ **_** Sasuke kamu kenapaaaa? Aku gak bakal tau kalo kamu gak bilang **11.00** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ **_** Sasuke if you don't reply im going to cry **11.03** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Terserah kamu. **17.12**

.

.

Setelah membaca _history_ _chat_ sejoli itu, Ino serta merta mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Sakura yang hanya balas memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca. "Sakura, yang sabar ..." komentarnya.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam genggaman Ino. Hening beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu berbicara dengan suara serak yang jelas-jelas menahan isakan.

"Gue tuh bingung. Beneran bingung. Gue gak tau, ini guenya aja yang kayak anak kecil apa Sasukenya yang kelewatan? Gue berusaha ngerti, No, dia orangnya emang gak banyak omong. Gue bener-bener gak pernah nuntut lebih." Sakura menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "sebelumnya Sasuke gak pernah kayak gini. Meskipun _chat_ -nya gak banyak, dia selalu ngabarin: 'Sakura, aku baru pulang', 'Sakura, aku lembur', 'Sakura, maaf lagi rapat, gak bisa angkat telepon'. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia diem doang ..."

Ino mengusap-usap punggung sahabatnya itu lembut. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar. Wanita itu menangis. Yang bisa Ino lakukan sekarang adalah diam dan mendengarkan sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu meluapkan emosinya. Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja menjalin hubungan selama dua minggu ini, mungkin mereka memang butuh proses untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Gue sayang Sasuke, sayang banget ..." Sakura mengisak, kini sudah tidak repot-repot menutupi tangisannya, toh ini sudah jam pulang kantor dan ruangan itu saat ini hanya diisi mereka berdua. "Tapi dia kayaknya gak sayang sama gue ..."

"Hush!" seru Ino. "Jangan mikir kayak gitu. Dia mungkin emang bener-bener sibuk?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Enggak, No, kalau sibuk biasanya gue dikabarin."

"Lagi banyak masalah?"

"Pasti ngabarin."

"Mungkin masalah yang bener-bener besar dan dia belum siap buat cerita sama lo?"

Oke, seharusnya Ino tidak mengatakan itu, karena sesaat kemudian Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dan air mata yang menggenang tiba-tiba saja tumpah ruah begitu saja di atas pipinya yang sudah memerah. "Sasuke ... Dia kenapa ..."

Wanita berrambut pirang itu pun cepat-cepat menggeleng, kemudian menghapus air mata di wajah sahabatnya. "Udah, Sakura, kata gue jangan dipikirin alasannya, lagian barusan gue cuman ngasal. Coba lo inget-inget hal-hal baik dari Sasuke."

"Sasuke ..." Sakura terdiam sesaat, mengingat-ingat gestur-gestur kecil pasangannya yang tak pelak membuat wanita itu selalu jatuh hati. Bibirnya lantas tak kuasa menahan senyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia megang tangan gue pertama kali waktu itu. Dua minggu ini dia selalu ngajak gue jalan-jalan pas _weekend_ , meskipun kebanyakan dia diem doang. Sasuke gak tahan liat gue bawa barang berat. _Onigiri_ Sasuke enak banget. Sasuke ngompres kaki gue waktu gue jatoh karena _heels_ sepatu gue ketinggian ... padahal harusnya waktu itu kita ke _Comic Con_ yang udah dia tunggu-tunggu banget."

Ino tersenyum lebar, lantas meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Sakura. "Kan, percaya sama gue, Sasuke sayang banget sama lo. Jangan _insecure_ lagi, ya? Sasuke mungkin butuh waktu sendiri dulu ..."

Namun Sakura kembali memasang wajah serius, sebelum berujar, "tapi ini tiba-tiba banget, Ino. Dia kenapa?"

"Yang sabar, ya, Ra ... tunggu sebentar lagi, aja."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kalau tetep gak dibales-bales?"

"Kalo dia tetep gak bales, datengin aja rumahnya. Pake _lingerie_ ," Ino tersenyum nakal, yang kemudian langsung disambut pukulan telak di perut dari tas kerja Sakura. "Iya, iya, maaf. Omong-omong, lo udah baikan, kan? Gue sebenernya ada _date_ sama Sai, nih, udah telat ... lo gue tinggal gak apa-apa?"

Lawan bicara bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk, lantas mendorong pinggang Ino main-main ke arah pintu keluar. "Pergi lo sana, dasar _lovebirds_!"

Ino pun menyambut respon tersebut dengan kekehan pelan sebelum melambaikan tangan. "Semoga lo sama Sasuke baik-baik aja, ya, Sakura. Lo keliatan bahagia banget setelah sama Sasuke, lho, lo nyadar gak?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Iya. Mungkin gue emang cuma perlu sabar sedikit. Makasih, ya, Ino."

.

xXx

.

Saat ini ruangan berukuran medium itu hanya ditinggali oleh Sakura sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura sesungguhnya masih sangat khawatir dengan Sasuke. Apakah ia sedang benar-benar diabaikan atau ada alasan lain? Apakah Sasuke benar-benar sedang ada masalah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sakura? Tapi, itu masalah apa? Keluarganya meninggal? Sasuke diam-diam mengidap penyakit kronis?

Ah—Sakura pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengira-ngira itu sangat _toxic_ dan Sakura tidak mau tenggelam dalam asumsi-asumsi yang bahkan belum tentu benar. Jika boleh ditambahkan, bahkan membayangkan Sasuke yang tengah mengidap penyakit kronis dapat membuat perutnya sakit tiba-tiba.

Maka, selagi menunggu _laptop_ -nya benar-benar mati, ia menyibukkan dirinya membuka-buka _instagram_ , sekadar untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari Sasuke yang membuat suasana hatinya sangat buruk akhir-akhir ini.

... omong-omong tentang Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sakura melihat lelaki itu—bukan, bukan di kehidupan nyata, tetapi di _post instagram story_ milik Naruto, teman kuliahnya sekaligus teman dekat Sasuke. Sakura pun refleks menegakkan tubuhnya, hal yang tanpa sadar selalu ia lakukan ketika sedang serius akan sesuatu.

 _Story_ itu di- _upload_ 1 jam yang lalu pada lingkar _close friends_ Naruto. _Post_ itu pun meliputi foto _selfie_ Naruto dan Sasuke—tentu saja Sasuke terlihat kesal di dalamnya, Sasuke tidak pernah suka difoto—dan diberi tulisan yang berbunyi "Mission accomplished! Ide jahat _at_ sasukeu".

 _Mission accomplished?_ Ide jahat Sasuke?

Sakura pun memicingkan matanya, hendak melihat lokasi foto mereka. Ruangan dengan dinding cokelat itu terlihat sangat familier ... bukankah itu ruang tengah Sasuke? Ah—tunggu, Sakura melihat ada balon-balon tergantung di langit-langitnya. Apa-apaan? Dan lagi, mereka berdua memakai baju santai—mereka baru saja berpesta?

Sakura pun dengan tangkas langsung mengetik balasan pada Naruto: _Lo berdua abis party-party? Inget kerja! Oiya, bilangin Sasuke jangan lama-lama nyuekin pacarnya. Kalo diambil orang baru tau rasa._

.

xXx

.

" _Lo berdua abis party-party? Inget kerja! Oiya, bilangin Sasuke jangan lama-lama nyuekin pacarnya. Kalo diambil orang baru tau rasa,"_ lelaki pirang itu membacakan balasan Sakura pada seseorang di depannya, matanya melebar, tampak takut. "Sasuke ..., gue lupa Sakura ada di lingkar _close friends_ gue ..."

"Ck, udah gue bilang jangan di- _post_ ," balas Sasuke pada Naruto, tampak tidak peduli, meskipun jantungnya kini berdebar-debar tidak karuan—entah karena apa. "Untung dia gak ngerti,"

"Eh, tapi lo nyuekin Sakura? Kenapa?"

.

xXx

.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari kantor, matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Langit yang menaunginya menunjukkan gradasi warna ungu-jingga yang sangat cantik, awan yang menggulung di sana-sini pun membuat langit semakin indah dipandang. Semilir angin melewati tungkai kaki Sakura yang terbuka, turut mengalirkan kesan romantis pada suasana sore itu.

Ya, romantis. Dan tampaknya ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang berpendapat seperti itu. Satu meter di depannya, seorang wanita berjalan sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pria di sampingnya, kepalanya diistirahatkan pada bahu sang lelaki. Lima menit yang lalu, Sakura bahkan bersumpah sang wanita mencium lelaki itu. Ayolah, ini trotoar, ini adalah fasilitas umum. Memang sesulit itu, kah, menahan nafsumu sampai rumah?

Oke, Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia sedang kesal atau iri dengan pasangan di depannya itu. Mau tak mau Sakura kini menggambarkan pasangan itu sebagai dirinya dan Sasuke.

... Mengapa menyedihkan sekali?

 _ **LINE!**_

Ponsel wanita itu berdering, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat siapa yang mengirimkan—itu ... Naruto? Ia pun cepat-cepat membuka pesan singkatnya.

 _Pulang jam berapa? -Sasuke_

Sakura tak pelak tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu. Sasuke masih peduli, ia tidak secuek yang Sakura pikirkan. Ah, Naruto pasti menyampaikan pesannya tadi pada Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak mengirimkannya lewat ponselnya sendiri?

Sakura pun langsung mengetik balasannya dan menekan tombol _send._

 _Ini sudah di jalan pulang._

 _Ada apa?_

 _ **LINE!**_

Tanpa interval terlalu lama, Sasuke langsung membalas kembali. Dan kali ini lutut Sakura terasa sangat lemas saat membaca pesan balasan tersebut.

 _Mampir dulu ke apart-ku_. _Ada yang mau aku omongin. -Sasuke_

Ada yang mau Sasuke bicarakan? Apa itu? Terkait pengabaiannya selama empat hari ini, kah? Dan lagi, mengapa harus di apartemennya? Apa jangan-jangan ... Sasuke benar-benar mengidap penyakit kronis ... Ah—tidak, ia tidak boleh mengasumsi hal-hal aneh. Ia hanya harus berprasangka baik. Sakura pun serta merta mengetik balasannya kembali.

 _Oke_

Setelah itu, Sakura langsung berbalik, kemudian memberhentikan taksi untuk meluncur menuju kediaman Sasuke.

.

xXx

.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan kediaman Sasuke, ruangan 1701 di gedung apartemen itu. Berada di sini membuatnya berdebar-debar. Selama bersama Sasuke, ia baru satu kali memasuki kediamannya tersebut, itu pun hanya di ruang tengah, sekadar untuk menunggu Sasuke yang tengah mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Masuk ke dalam kediaman pasangan barumu memang selalu menggairahkan, bukan?

Wanita itu pun lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghilangkan kegelisahan, lalu menekan bel.

 _ **Ding dong!**_

Sakura menunggu beberapa saat. Tidak ada respon apapun. Maka Sakura menekan bel itu sekali lagi, dua kali, tiga kali—namun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke berada di rumah. Ada apa ini? Menyebalkan sekali. Sakura pun mendorong pintu itu, sesungguhnya tidak mengharapkan apa-apa—namun tiba-tiba pintunya mengayun terbuka begitu saja, langsung memperlihatkan ruang tengah Sasuke.

Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, Sakura melangkah memasuki ruang tengah Sasuke. Balon-balon yang tampak mengintip di dalam _story_ Naruto tadi ternyata bukan satu-satunya aksesoris pesta di ruangan itu. Sebuah kue berwarna putih berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 20 cm teronggok begitu saja di atas meja di depan televisi, beberapa lilin yang belum dinyalakan tertancap di atasnya. Beberapa makanan cemilan pun turut memeriahkan meja itu, disusun rapi di sekeliling kue.

Apa yang Sasuke sedang lakukan?

Dan ketika Sakura masih sibuk melihat-lihat ruang tengah itu, televisi sekonyong-konyong menyala, memutarkan suatu video dengan wajah Sasuke satu-satunya objek di dalamnya. Sakura serta merta merotasikan pandangannya pada video tersebut, alisnya mengernyit, bingung, meskipun bibirnya terasa tertarik menjadi sebuah senyum tipis kala ia melihat wajah Sasuke. Rindu.

"Nah, udah fokus, nih, lo ganteng, Sas!" Itu adalah Naruto yang berujar dari balik kamera, mengundang tawa Sakura yang menontonnya, sementara Sasuke di dalam video hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada seseorang di belakang kamera—mungkin Naruto, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lensa kamera dan berdeham. " _Surprise!_ Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Mata Sakura melebar, alisnya ditautkan dalam-dalam. Ulang tahun? Oh, tidak—jangan bilang ini semua adalah kejutan ulang tahun dari Sasuke untuk Sakura? Diabaikan selama empat hari ternyata adalah usaha Sasuke untuk mengejutkannya di hari ulang tahun? Ayolah, itu sangat basi. Demi Tuhan, mereka bukan bocah SMP! Rindu yang baru saja ia rasakan sekonyong-konyong menguap begitu saja, kini Sakura hanya merasa kekesalan yang sangat, sangat berlebih pada lelaki itu. Tahukah Sasuke betapa khawatirnya Sakura?

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ulang tahunnya bahkan masih lima hari lagi! Ketika menyadari ini, kekesalannya bertambah 1000 kali lipat. Bahkan dengan rencana kejutan yang sangat menyebalkan ini, Sasuke tidak mengingat tanggal ulang tahunnya dengan benar.

Ah—tidak. Sasuke kemudian berkata dari dalam video, "Pasti kamu lagi mikir: 'Sasuke salah inget tanggal ulang tahun aku', iya kan?"

"Ya!" tukas Sakura kesal, tanpa sadar berbicara pada video.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke luar kota selama seminggu, Sakura, aku gak akan bisa merayakan ulang tahun kamu. Jadi, selamat ulang tah—"

Saat itu Sakura sudah mematikan televisi yang menampilkan wajah Sasuke tersebut, tidak berminat untuk mendengar perkataan lelaki itu sampai habis. Wanita itu lantas terduduk di atas sofa, kemudian air mata sekonyong-konyong sudah mengaliri wajahnya. Air mata marah? Air mata kesal? Air mata rindu? Entahlah, yang jelas Sakura tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Sakura membenci semua ini—semua, dari pengabaian Sasuke, balon-balon yang menggantung di atasnya, video bodoh itu, hingga kue ulang tahun yang teronggok begitu saja di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke serta merta keluar dari suata ruangan di bagian kanan ruang tengah—kamarnya sendiri, kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Apa?!" tandas Sakura, matanya yang berkabut dengan air mata menyala-nyala penuh emosi.

"Kenapa ... ?"

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya balik, nadanya tinggi. "Kenapa?! Kamu nyuekin aku empat hari cuma untuk hal remeh begini? Kamu tau gak gimana khawatirnya aku, hm? Aku pikir kamu terlalu sibuk dan aku sangat ngeganggu kamu, aku pikir aku ada salah yang membuat kamu kesal, aku pikir kamu lagi ada masalah besar, aku pikir kamu pengen kita udahan—"

"Gak gitu, Sakura," Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura, lantas menarik pasangannya itu ke dalam pelukannya—yang kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Ya, terus apa?! Kamu gak tahu gimana khawatirnya aku!"

"Itu bukan bagian kejutan aku untuk kamu ..."

Sakura kemudian mengulum seringai yang cukup berbahaya. "Oh, kamu sengaja nyuekin aku?"

"... bukan." Sasuke pun lantas mengeluarkan ponsel dengan _case_ hitamnya dari dalam saku, kemudian menunjukkan _chat room_ mereka pada Sakura. " _Line-_ ku rusak."

.

.

OKE, SAKURA _KEZEL._

.

.

 **20/3**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasukeeee banguunn udah pagiii **07.05**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ Udah bangun **07.06** _ **read**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ _Hehe :) Langsung siap-siap ke kantorr **07.06**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ kamu juga _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Udah mau makan siang nih **11.22**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Kamu ke kantor aku lagi, kayak biasa? **11.22**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ ya _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasuke? **11.30**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ **11.31**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ aku udah ke kantor kamu, tapi kamunya gak ada _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ kenapa gak kekirim _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ line jelek banget sekarang _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Jadinya aku makan di luar sama Ino sama yang lain. Kamu gak bales sih. :( **12.56**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ pantes _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Hari ini aku kesel banget sama temen kerjaku, ISH! **18.17**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ ada apa? _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ gak kekirim juga ya _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Kamu gimana hari ini di kantor? **18.18**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Bales dong lagi kesel niihh :( **18.20**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ gak tau kenapa dari tadi chat-nya gak ada yang kekirim _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Mau ndusel-ndusel Sasuke **18.20**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ LOL canda :))) **18.24**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ gak bercanda juga gak apa apa _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ untung gak kekirim _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **.**_

 **21/3**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ Bangun, Ra _**(!) delete | resend**_ _  
_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Hua aku ketiduran! **07.55**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ kebiasaan. _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Nanti Sasuke makan siang di mana? **11.50**

 ** _Uchiha_** _ **Sasuke_**_ maaf lagi banyak kerjaan, gak bisa makan bareng _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasuke lagi sibuk? Kok gak bales dari kemaren? :( :( **20.42**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ gak kekirim, Ra. _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ kartuku juga minggu lalu kan keblokir, belum sempet dibenerin lagi. _**(!) delete |resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ hp-ku jadi _useless_ _ **(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ kerjaan aku juga jadi kehambat. Bingung.. _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_***_ kenapa gue bales ya. Gak bakal kebaca juga* _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _Miss you._ **21.14**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Hehe :) **21.14**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ _miss you too._ _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yesterday**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ gak ketiduran lagi kan? _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasuke kenapa gak pernah bales? Sibuk? :( **13.02**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Sasuke ... jangan bikin khawatir **13.05**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ maaf ya _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ _ **13.05**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ _ **13.07**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ _ **17.19**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Kenapa gak angkat telepon? **17.20**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Aku ke rumah kamu, ya, malem ini? **17.21**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ jangan, Ra. Nanti _surprise_ -nya ketauan _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ untung beneran gak kekirim. _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ _[missed call]_ **18.17**

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Aku jadinya lembur sampe malem banget. **21.01**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ pulangnya hati-hati, ya. Minta anterin temen kantor _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Today**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ **_** Kamu marah? Aku ada salah? Kenapa kamu jutek banget? **00.02**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ enggak, Ra. Line-nya _error_. _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_***_ gak bisa gak ngebales kalo kamu yang chat* _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ **_** Sasuke kamu kenapaaaa? Aku gak bakal tau kalo kamu gak bilang **11.02**

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ **_** Sasuke, _if you don't reply I'm going to cry_ **11.03**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke_**_ maaf, Ra. Nanti sore ketemu, ya. _**(!) delete | resend**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura_**_ Terserah kamu. **17.12**

.

xXx

.

"Line kamu _error_ empat hari dan kamu gak bilang ke aku?"

"Maaf, Ra, kerjaan juga lagi sibuk banget."

"Lah, tapi kamu sekarang gak kerja?"

"Kemaren-kemaren sibuk soalnya hari ini mau pulang cepet, nyiapin _surprise_ kamu."

...

"Bilang ke aku lewat instagram, kan, bisa!"

"Punya akunnya doang, gak ada aplikasinya."

"Suruh Naruto kasih tau aku seenggaknya!"

"Aku gak kepikiran ... Lagian kan sekarang emang udah rencana mau ketemu kamu."

...

"Omong-omong, kamu ngapain bales-balesin _chat_ aku padahal gak kekirim juga?"

...

"... gak tau."

.

.

 **END**

* * *

ANTIKLIMAKS TO DE MAX

I'm sorry ini fic tergaje sedunia kayaknya. Sasuke gak ngabarin Sakura gagara line-nya error wkwkwk kalo sasuke pacar gw udah gw timpuk kali

Btw "Mission accomplished! Ide jahat _at_ sasukeu" itu _at_ -nya maksudnya naruto mention uname sasuke wk

Oiya, maaf fic multichap-ku terbengkalai... lagi wb sama fic-fic itu. Dan tbh sekarang kepikiran pengen bikin 2 fic lain, tapi lagi wb juga :( akhirnya bikin fic gaje ini yg bener2 freestyle dari awal ampe akhir lol

Semoga abis bikin ini wb-ku hilang, yosh!

Daan seperti biasa, terima kasih yang sudah sudi membaca, review is much, much, much appreciated! :) :)


End file.
